The Wolc Cards
by Dawn the Espeon
Summary: Sakura has transformed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, and Syaoran is about to leave, when a Card Book shows up!! S+S, E+T. Please read and review!! Arigatou!! *Chapter 3 up!* Pls read n review!! Email me your card ideas, or put it in a review!!
1. Prologue

The Wolc Cards  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! This is my first CCS fic and my second fanfic (very first one being "Eevee, Espeon"). I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! THEY'RE PLAYING THE CARDCAPTORS SEASON TWO IN SINGAPORE!! I'M TOTALLY OUTRAGED!! Good thing my friend lent me the jap season 1 and 2 before the holidays. Anyway, on with the prologue!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does, I do not own CC (thank goodness), I-dunno-who does, I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo does. *Sigh*  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
****Just after all the cards had been transformed into Sakura Cards (no one has left)****  
  
Key (for later chapters):  
  
"…."= Waddaya think? (Like duh)  
  
*….*= Thinking  
  
  
  
Under the floorboards of Eriol's mansion, something glowed. It was a book, and it glowed a bright green. On the cover and the back, there was a magic circle, and below them, "The Wolc" was inscribed. The book dimmed and glowed more brightly than before, and suddenly, it shot through the floorboards and the roof of the mansion in a flash of green.  
  
In his room, Eriol jerked awake, sensing the sudden nearby burst of magic. Recognising it, he smiled mysteriously and went back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the book soared into the clouds. A multitude of green shards of light burst out of the book and dashed downwards in a million different directions. Hovering above, the book spun, seeming to search for something. Waiting until the green specks of light below vanished, it swooped towards the object of its search, and landed beside it. After a few seconds, the bright green light faded, and the auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl next to it turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
That's a VERY SHORT prologue, I know, but the next chapter's on the way and I'm writing two fics at the same time. Very exhausting. Pokémon lovers go read my other fic (Eevee, Espeon). Only two chapters but I'm on my third one. *Sigh* Please read and review. I'd appreciate it!! Tell me if I should continue. Thanx!!  
  
Oh yes, can you help me with something? I'm trying to find out what all the Clow Cards are, but I'm having trouble. If you know any cards other than *takes a deep breath*: Windy, Watery, Firey, Earthy, Fly, Jump, Wood, Rain, Thunder, Create, Dash, Bubble, Twin, Illusion, Maze, Erase, Light, Dark, Time, Return, Flower, Cloud, Snow, Freeze, Lock, Song, Voice, Arrow (is there even this card? =S), Shot, Glow, Sand, Move, Power, Fight, Storm, Sword, Shield, Dream, Silent, Shadow, Mirror, Big, Little, Sleep, Change, Float, Loop and Sweet, please tell me in a review. I need the list. I think there are 4 more, and please don't put The Nothing. Is there a card called The Wave? =S Arigato!! Till next time, ja ne!!  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ * "HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM KIDS CENTRAL!!" =D =P 


	2. Chapter 1: New Discoveries

The Wolc Cards  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanks to those who reviewed!! Here's chapter 1!! If is anything you don't understand, please ask!! (I'm learning Japanese as a third language, but I'm BAAAAD at it =( ) By the way, this fic takes place a while after all the Clow Cards have turned into Sakura Cards, and Eriol and Syaoran haven't left. Hmm, I loved the second movie, but let's just say it doesn't happen ='( Syaoran confessed in the second last episode of Season 3, right? What if he hadn't, and the last episode (in which he left) didn't happen? (Ohohohohoho ^O^) I'm gonna have fun!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. *sob sob* But I do own this fic. =D  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: New Discoveries  
  
Key:  
  
"…"= Waddaya think?  
  
*…*= Thinking  
  
(…)= Me and my comments (or in short, A/N)  
  
***…***= Change of place, time, and any important things  
  
  
  
"Hoe!! I'm going to be late!!" Sakura yelled, dashing around the room, changing her clothes hurriedly. (Typical day…=D)  
  
"I DID try to wake you up, you know," Kero said, floating cross-legged somewhere above Sakura's bed. "I don't want anyone to think that I didn't try."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Bye, Kero!! See you after school!!" Grabbing her bag, she ran down the stairs and arrived, panting, into the kitchen "Ohayo!!"  
  
"Ohayo, kajuu," Touya replied, grinning maliciously. He was making breakfast. "I bet that they heard you coming down the stairs in Africa."  
  
"Sakura is NOT a kajuu," Sakura said, storming to the table. "Ohayo, mother. Where's dad?"  
  
"He had to go to work early today," Touya replied, bringing a plate of pancakes to the table. "He already left." Taking off his apron, he walked off. "I'm going. I need to meet Yukito at school to finish up our project."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, blinking. "What about your breakfast?"  
  
"I already ate," he replied. "See ya."  
  
Looking at the time, she quickly gobbled up the pancakes. "Hoe!! I'm going to be late!!" Buckling on her roller blades, she skated off quickly, nearly falling down in the process of getting up.  
  
In the room, Kero watched her leave. Floating to the drawer where the Sakura Book was kept, he glowed with a golden outline, and the drawer slid open. He wanted to have a chat with some of the Sakura Cards. It WAS lonely being in the house with no one around. The Sakura Book floated out, and to Kero's shock, he saw a green-coloured book lying in the drawer. Flying over to the drawer, he peered at the new book and saw the words inscribed on it. There was also a silvery wolf with a pair of wings wrapped around it on the front of the book, and turning it over in his paws, there was a small sun with wings on the back of it. Kero frowned. He would discuss this with Sakura when she got back.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had arrived in the classroom. Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko (is that right? =S), and Chiharu were applauding her.  
  
"That's the record time for getting from the school gate to the classroom!!" Chiharu exclaimed, holding a stopwatch in her hand.  
  
"Good-thing-Sensei-isn't-here-yet," Sakura panted, sinking to her knees behind the door. "Ohayo-everyone." She crawled on her hands and knees to her seat and climbed into it. "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Ohayo," Syaoran replied, looking very gloomy, though he blushed slightly when Sakura greeted him.  
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong soon," he mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Sakura exclaimed. "When? Why?"  
  
"This weekend, and because since the matter of the Clow Cards AND the Sakura Cards have been resolved, my mother wants me to go back home."  
  
Beside them, Eriol smiled and murmured under his breath, "You won't be going anywhere, my cute descendant, after you discover it."  
  
"What did you say?" Syaoran turned to Eriol and asked suspiciously.  
  
"Did I say something, my cute descendant?" Eriol replied with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
Sakura giggled at the use of 'my cute descendant', while Syaoran growled. Sakura turned back to Syaoran with worried eyes. An idea was half-forming in her mind.  
  
"All right, sit down everyone!!" The door slid open suddenly, and Terada- sensei strode in. Sakura turned and sat in her seat, but threw a concerned glance at Syaoran before preparing for the lesson.  
  
Everyone hurried back to their seats. During lesson time, Tomoyo noticed the thoughtful look on Sakura's face. Thinking back to the glance, she immediately guessed what she was thinking about. She smiled.  
  
During break, Sakura turned to face Tomoyo and asked, "Tomoyo-chan, do you want to come over to my house this afternoon?"  
  
"Sure!!" Tomoyo replied. Leaning over, she whispered into Sakura's ear, "Are you going to invite Syaoran-kun as well?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Sakura exclaimed naively. "How did you guess?" Turning to Syaoran, who was just leaving his desk, she asked, "Do you want to come over to my house today, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"W-what?" Syaoran said in surprise. "Go to your house today?"  
  
"Are you busy today? Can you come?" Sakura asked, with tears in her eyes (for those of you who read the manga, this is like the scene in book ten where she invites him to go to the festival at the shrine to thank him for comforting her the previous day and making her back to her old self—where she suddenly rushes in while Syaoran is changing the water in the vase).  
  
"N-no, I'm not b-busy t-today," he stuttered, blushing furiously. "I-I'll come."  
  
"That's great!!" Sakura said happily. Turning to Eriol, she asked, "Do you want to come too, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Smiling, he nodded. He had a reason for going to her house; he knew what was going to happen there.  
  
"Can all of you stay for dinner too? I'm cooking tonight." Sakura said. All three of them nodded, Syaoran blushing furiously, not realizing the danger of staying at Sakura's house for dinner. (Namely--Touya!! Ohohohohoho ^O^)  
  
  
  
***************************That afternoon…*******************************  
  
  
  
"Come on, you guys!!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder. She was pulling Tomoyo's hand and half-running, the guys were trailing behind. It was a good thing she wasn't using her skates. Her roller blades were slung over her shoulder, because she knew that the other three would not be able to keep up if she roller-bladed.  
  
Finally they arrived at Sakura's house. She ran up the front steps and flung the door open. "Kero!! I'm back!!" she shouted.  
  
Kero came flying out of her room. "Hey Sak…" He looked at the three people behind her. "You've got company, I see. Why did you invite the Chinese gaki?"  
  
Syaoran stomped past Sakura and stood in front of Kero. "How dare you call me a gaki, you stuffed animal!!" Syaoran yelled in front of Kero's face. Kero got blown backwards by the force of the yell, and he hit the wall, hard. When he got up, he was VERY angry, and his wings started to grow.  
  
Sakura, recognizing the signs of transforming, yelled for Kero to stop, while Tomoyo was busy recording the scene on her trusty video camera. Kero's wings stopped growing and started to shrink back to their normal size. "He called me a stuffed animal," Kero grumbled sullenly, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the wall.  
  
"But you called him a gaki first, Kero," Sakura said sternly. Syaoran stood there, embarrassed by his outburst, but looking triumphant at the victory.  
  
"Oh yes," Kero said, still rubbing his head, "This morning while you were at school, I found a Book in your drawer, under the Sakura Book."  
  
"A book? Maybe it's the one I lost last summer," Sakura said, climbing up the stairs with the others behind her.  
  
"No no no, I meant a Card Book, like the Sakura Book and the Clow Book."  
  
"What?!?! A Card Book? Where?" Sakura asked curiously, hurrying up the stairs, the others not far behind.  
  
"Like I said, it's in the drawer," Kero repeated exasperatedly. "Why doesn't anyone listen to what I say?"  
  
"Probably because you're not worth listening to?" Syaoran replied sarcastically, coming level with Sakura. "This is interesting, though. I don't know that there were other Card Books around."  
  
Reaching her room, Sakura flung her bag down in a corner, indicating to the others to do the same. Walking over to her drawer, she opened it and took her Book out. Putting her Book on the table, she saw that Kero was right, there WAS a Book there. The others crowded round, Eriol smiling a knowing smile, Tomoyo busy recording it, and Syaoran looking at it with avid interest, thinking, *Maybe I don't have to go back to Hong Kong after all.*  
  
Sakura picked up the green Book carefully. Seeing that it didn't 'explode' like the Clow Book did when she held it the first time, she examined it. "This must be 'The Wolc Book'. It feels empty…" She shook it gently, and then tapped it lightly. The Book sure sounded empty. She tried to open it, but found that it was locked tightly with magic.  
  
Kero looked disappointed. "This must mean that you're not the 'official' Cardcaptor for this set of cards.," he muttered. "Who could it be?"  
  
"Maybe Syaoran should try to open it," Eriol suggested softly.  
  
"Huh? Err…okay," Syaoran said dubiously, but excitedly. Sakura handed him the Book.  
  
When it touched his hands, the Wolc Book gave a shudder, and started to glow bright green. It floated in front of Syaoran, and suddenly gave off an intense flash of green light. Something rose out of the front of the Book.  
  
It was small, puppy-like, and had long pointy ears with a tuft of fur at the tips, like a rabbit's, except that the tips were pointed and had tufts. It had a sort of fluffy mane of fur around its neck. It also had a long, bushy tail, much like a wolf's. Its fur was a light green; the 'mane' around its neck, tufts of fur at the tips of the ears and the last one- quarter of its tail luminous silver. It had wings much like Kero's, except that it was also silver. Its eyes were closed.  
  
(For those familiar to Pokemon, what I have been describing for the last five minutes—or for the last paragraph anyway—is a small, light green and silver Eevee with tufts at the ears and wings. =D)  
  
It opened its eyes. "Hello," the green 'beast' said sleepily in a distinctly feminine voice. "I am Shiromidori, guardian beast of the seal of the Wolc Book." (Sound familiar? ;P)  
  
  
  
Whoa!! That was some chapter. Who is the mysterious new guardian beast? Will Syaoran go back to Hong Kong? Wait till the next chapter!! I'm going to take a break on this fic for a while while I write the next chapter of my other fic. =P  
  
*Yawn* It is now 11.50pm. Shiromidori sort of means "white-green" in Japanese, I think. I just made it up with my Japanese textbook/workbook. I didn't know what 'silver' was in Japanese, but heck. Well, remember to r+r. Till next time, ja ne!!  
  
  
  
~ Dawn the Espeon ~ "HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM KIDS CENTRAL!!" 


	3. Interactive' Chapter

The Wolc Cards  
  
A/N: They put a ban on interactive fics? *wails* Well, this is an 'interactive' chapter. I need new cards!! Please help me!! Hopefully they're opposites of the present Clow/Sakura Cards, but new cards also accepted. I need them for the next chappie, which is partly up. Sorry this took sooo long to put up!! I've been busy.with my crapped up, idiotic, stupid, I'd-like-to-kick-the-one-who-invented-it-down-a-hundred-metre-cliff HOMEWORK, and my other fic. Sorry!! Well, here are some guidelines if u wanna submit a card.  
  
Name of card:  
  
Nature and personality of card:  
  
Ability of card/What it does:  
  
Power ranking of card (how hard it is to capture, on a scale of 1, the most gentle and easy to catch, to 10, vicious and very hard to catch):  
  
Description of card:  
  
  
  
For example:  
  
Name of card: Wood  
  
Nature/Personality of card: Gentle (hopefully it'll be longer than this ^^;)  
  
Ability of card/What it does: Controls plants, able to grow trees  
  
Power ranking of card: 1  
  
Description of card: Green coloured maiden draped with leaves  
  
Well, that's about it. Email your suggestions to me at dawn_the_espeon@hotmail.com, or put it in a review. Thanks!!  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	4. Chapter 2: The New Cardcaptor

The Wolc Cards  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to put this up!! I was working on my other fic ^^;. Gomen!! Anyway, arigatou to all who reviewed!! Well, I still want some suggestions for Cards!! Just submit in any Card you think is suitable for another Book, which means that none of the Cards must be an original Clow Card. What I really want is opposites of the Clow Cards!! ^^ But they can be original too.and I need the element Cards (Windy, Watery, Firey, Earthy) too!! If I get no alternative names for those I'll keep the original names.but it'll be somewhat boring.  
  
Disclaimer: I've told you once and I'll tell you again.CCS IS MINE!! ALL MINE!! GET IT?!?! MINE!! *shrieks wildly* I wish.well, too bad for me, Clamp owns it.maybe I'll join Clamp!! Yea, that's it!! Then I'll finally own CCS.*sighs dreamily, lost in my dreamland.* *Snaps back to reality* Oh yea.Shiromidori is MINE and so is the Wolc Cards!! Syaoran's mine too!! ^~^  
  
Syaoran: WHAT?!?! Since when?!?! I only like Sakura.*eyes widen; blushes furiously* I-I mean.*stutter stutter, then finally runs away, still blushing*  
  
(Kawaii, ne? =^.^=)  
  
Shiromidori: -_-; anyway, on with the fic!! Oh yes, and she doesn't own the Song of the Lioness Quartet either. Tamora Pierce wrote it.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: The New Cardcaptor  
  
Key:  
  
(A/N: .blahblahblah.) = my stupid comments  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
*...* = Actions  
  
~..POV~ = Someone's point-of-view  
  
^^; / -_-; / O.O;= Sweatdrop (different kinds)  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo (simultaneously) : KAWAII!!  
  
(A/N: I decided to make it in a sorta dialogue form.well, at least during the normal POV.if you don't like it, tell me, ok?)  
  
Shiromidori: ^^; Er.who was the one who opened the Book?  
  
Sakura (cheerfully): Syaoran-kun did!! Right? *turns to Syaoran and smiles*  
  
Syaoran: *blush* Uh.yeah, I opened the Book. [Oh my God, is Sakura smiling at me or am I dreaming?]  
  
Shiromidori: *scrutinises him from head to toe* Oh, are you another descendant of Clow Reed?  
  
Syaoran: *mutters incoherently and glares at Eriol*  
  
Eriol: *Smiles that "I-know-that-my-cute-descendant-is-annoyed-with-me-but- I'm-pretending-I-have-no-idea-why" smile*  
  
Shiromidori: Yes? I didn't hear you. *looks at Eriol curiously*  
  
Syaoran (through clenched teeth): Yes, I am a descendant of [thatevilblueblackhairedgakiwhoisstandinginthatcornersmirkingawaywhyI'dliket opunchthatselfsatisfiedgrinoffhisface] Clow Reed.  
  
Shiromidori: I suppose you'll do. You DO have magic. Do you have a staff or something? Or perhaps a weapon? I know for a fact that no one in the Li Clan goes unarmed.  
  
Syaoran: *Releases the sword* (A/N: Where DOES he keep that brown orb thing anyway? It's always in his hand, dangling by that red string, but WHERE does he KEEP the thing? =S)  
  
Shiromidori: All right, stand back everyone.  
  
Everyone except Syaoran sits on Sakura's bed, except Kero, who hovers in front of the bed in curiousity.  
  
Shiromidori: .............^^;  
  
Sakura (in confusion): Is something wrong?  
  
Shiromidori: Well.I need his name for the initiation, but I.DON'T KNOW HIS NAME!!  
  
Everyone: *falls anime-style* ^^;  
  
Syaoran: -_-; I'm Li Syaoran.  
  
Shiromidori: Ok.*closes eyes and starts to chant in a weird language. Green light surrounds her and Syaoran*  
  
{Translation: "Key which hides the Power of the Moon,  
  
This boy, by the name of Syaoran, Li, wishes to make a contract with you.  
  
He shall be your new master, should he prove his worth and pass the Judgment.  
  
I, Shiromidori, Guardian of the Seal, commands you,  
  
Release and dispel!!"}  
  
(A/N: I know, lame, but I made it in another language so that it wouldn't have to rhyme or something. ^.^ Heehee, lazy me.)  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I squinted past the light and saw something familiar. It was Clow's magic circle!! (A/N: You know, that circle thing with all the symbols and the sun and the moon.what's it called anyway? =S)  
  
But.as I looked closer, I could see a difference. Instead of the usual sun in the middle and the moon at the side, it was the moon in the middle and the sun at the side. I frowned. It must be a new kind of magic. If Clow's magic was the power of the sun.then Syaoran-kun's magic must be the power of the moon!! Cool!!  
  
As I watched, Syaoran-kun's sword suddenly floated out of his hands. He looked startled as the sword started to glow bright green. It looked like it was changing into something else!!  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
I watched, somewhat startled, as my sword suddenly levitated into midair and started to glow green. I shielded my eyes with my hands. When the glow faded, my sword had changed!! The new sword had a sleek, sharp-looking silver blade, surmounted by my now-emerald orb, which had two stiff, white wings extending out from either side of it. Mounted on top of my previously brown orb was a crescent moon, which formed the hilt (handle) of the sword.  
  
"Grab it!!" urged Shiromidori. "By the hilt, of course," she added. Unnecessarily, I might add.  
  
Scowling at the way she had taken me to be a total incompetent, I grabbed the hilt.  
  
"So mote it be!!" intoned Shiromidori, and the green light faded. (A/N: If you read Tamora Pierce's work, you will know that this came from the Song of the Lioness Quartet. Notice that I'm combining stuff from other stories ^^ )  
  
I suddenly felt drained of energy. Quickly positioning the sword so that it wouldn't stab me when I fell, I blacked out.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
After the sword started glowing, I moved as close as I could, while on the bed, to the shining light that was Shiromidori and Syaoran-kun. Squinting, I watched as the sword changed. When the light faded, I quickly stood up and headed towards them, eager to ask some questions and to see the new sword clearly. What I didn't expect was Syaoran-kun to faint on me.  
  
He suddenly toppled over, and I noticed that he had enough sense at that time to move the sword out of the way, or else he would have impaled himself. Unfortunately, as he fell on me, he cut me on my arm. We collapsed into a undignified heap on the ground, my cut now bleeding freely.  
  
Hastily, I freed my other arm and fished around in my pocket for a handkerchief, and quickly tied it around the cut to stop the flow of blood. Doing that somehow with the help of my other hand and my teeth, I turned back to Syaoran-kun. Sitting up and propping him up with the help of Shimi- chan (as I had taken to calling Shiromidori), I gently shook him. "Syaoran- kun, do you hear me? Wake up!! Syaoran-kun!!"  
  
Shimi-chan then hovered in front of his face, anxiously flapping her wings in front of his face, trying to wake him up. With our combined efforts, he moaned and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
I moaned and opened my eyes, my body feeling very sore and drained. The first thing I saw was two fluttering silvery things in front of my face, which quickly turned into a furry face with large, worried, blue eyes.  
  
I yelled in surprise and scrambled back. Realizing that it was only Shiromidori, I sighed and sank down onto my knees, too tired to do anything. I saw that my new sword was still in my hand, and to my extreme horror, I saw that it's edge was stained with a red substance that I knew to be blood. I scanned the people in the surroundings carefully. Hiiragizawa (is that how you spell it?) and Daidouji were still sitting on Sakura's bed, and as usual she had her video recorder in her hand while he was smirking evilly. The stuffed animal was busy conversing with Shiromidori, and that left..  
  
Sakura.  
  
I finally saw the blood soaked handkerchief wrapped around her arm. She was staring at me with a worried expression. With what strength I had left, I shuffled over on my knees. Pulling out my own handkerchief, I removed hers and wrapped mine tightly around the wound. The blood had almost stopped flowing already. I was concentrating so much on it that when I was interrupted by Daidouji's "KAWAII!!", I yelled again in surprise and fell back. A hand pulled me up as I rubbed the back of my head wryly.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura whispered as she helped me up. When what I had done sank in, I blushed madly, hearing another "KAWAII!!" in the background.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
(A/N: From now onwards Shiromidori shall be referred to as 'Shimi', mainly because its better for my poor hands. ^^ )  
  
Shimi: When you people are done, I'd like to explain something.-_-;;  
  
Syaoran: Uh.yea.*still blushing*  
  
Sakura (curiously): What?  
  
Tomoyo: *moves her video recorder to focus on Shimi*  
  
Shimi: Well, that new sword is Syaoran's old sword, combined with the Key of the Wolc Book. It works the same way as the staff of the present Clow Mistress.  
  
Sakura: Please, Shimi-chan, call me Sakura.  
  
Shimi: Shimi-chan? *looks pleased* That's a nice nickname. All right, Sakura. Syaoran, do you remember the way Sakura uses her staff to seal a card?  
  
Syaoran: *nods*  
  
Shimi: Well, it'll be different. For one thing, you don't have to say any incantations to trigger the return of the card to its card form. When the point of your sword touches the weakened, true form of the card, it will immediately return to its card form. But remember, it has to be weakened before capture, or else it'll escape. Also, it has to be the true form of the card.  
  
Sakura: SUGOI!! You're sooo lucky.  
  
Tomoyo: *squeals, then gets starry eyes* I just realized, that means that I CAN MAKE MORE COSTUMES!! And I CAN VIDEOTAPE MORE CARD CAPTURES!! *squeals again* Ohohohohoho ^O^ This will be sooooo fun!!  
  
Everyone: O.O;  
  
Shimi: The number of cards you have to capture is the same as the Clow cards, 52. And Sakura is able to capture them too. When both of you weaken the card, the card goes to the person who spent more magic weakening the card. Well, that's about all I wanted to say. The other stuff Kero-san has told you already, so you should know.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's about all for this chapter. Whew, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Please refer to the previous chapter for guidelines to submitting a Card. I need them, or there will be no fic!! Well, remember to review!! It's that rectangular blue box down there!! ;)  
  
~ Dawn the Espeon ~ 


	5. First Encounter

The Wolc Cards  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa!! All right, no more script format, people, otherwise I might be deleted . Thank you all for the great cards!! ^____^ At the time I am writing this, I have 37 cards described in a nice list. =D 52-37=15 more I need!! I have all four element cards now, and thanks to the person who gave me the idea for the Phoenix Card, all four are mythical beasts!! ^___^ Now, on with the fic, and gomen for not updating for so long....  
  
Disclaimer: Lalala....hmm, the CC episodes here (shown in the CCS order) have reached the episode where Sakura gets sucked into Alice in Wonderland. Heh. There are traces of S+S (mostly Syaoran blushing, so kawaii!! =^o^=) but I read in a CC bashing fic (no idea why I read it, I suppose I was feeling bored -_-) that they cut out the part where Syaoran confesses!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! _ Well, I admit that I cut it out in this fic as well, but it's for a good cause....=P And if you've guessed that I was trying to avoid doing the disclaimer, you're right. I did so many disclaimers for Pokemon already, and now I'm feeling so down....If you've guessed that I don't own CCS, DING DING DING!! You're right!! T_T  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: First Encounter __________________________________________  
  
{{For the key, look at previous chapter. Gomen, too lazy to type it out. ^_^;; Oh yes, and they're 13 in this fic.}}  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Now that the business matters are settled," Kero said brightly. "How about some dinner?"  
  
"Greedy, as always," Syaoran muttered, stroking his guardian beast, who was sitting on his shoulder. His sword had been transformed back into an emerald orb with small white wings, and now hung on his neck on a red string.  
  
"Not greedy, hungry," Kero shot back. "It's evening already, if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Hooooooee!!" Sakura cried, jumping up and looking out of the window. "It IS evening!! I didn't notice, what with the new Cards and everything. I'll start making dinner now!!" She bounded out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Hmmm," Shimi murmured thoughtfully. "I haven't eaten in about a hundred years. Food would be nice. I wonder how much has changed."  
  
"A lot," Kero suggested. "I remember what they called food a hundred years ago. Tasteless things compared to now."  
  
Tomoyo trained her video camera on Kero, the focus of her usual taping now gone from the room. "What was it like a hundred years ago? Can you tell me? It might come in handy for projects later on."  
  
As Kero talked about the 'tasteless things', Syaoran gazed into space.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
I watched the wall, thinking about what had happened in the last few hours. [New Cards, and me the Cardcaptor...] I mused. [Does that mean that I don't have to go home soon after all? I'll ask Mother,] I decided, [And see what happens next. She can't make me go home now that there are more Cards. She asked me to come to Japan so that I could capture some Cards, and she didn't sound very happy when I told her that Sakura was the Mistress of the Clow Cards now. At least I can stay here longer....and I don't have to leave Sakura.]  
  
I turned, about to go down and ask Sakura whether I could use the phone, when I came face to face with Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, my cute descendant," he said, smirking. Thinking back to my very last thought, I blushed furiously.  
  
"I don't need one, thank you," I snapped back, still blushing. [At least Daidouji is occupied,] I thought dryly. "Go away," I growled. "And don't call me that."  
  
"Don't call you what, my cute descendant?" he asked, his eyes ever so largely innocent. It was obviously fake and meant to irritate me. Instead of blowing up, as I would at this stage, I simply shoved him away and said politely, "Excuse me please."  
  
As I closed the door behind me, I caught a glimpse of his astonished look. I snorted with laughter as I descended the stairs. Priceless indeed!!  
  
The smell of something delicious wafted out of the kitchen. It smelt like tomatoes. I poked my head around the corner and saw Sakura busily stirring something in a pot. [She looks so kawaii with her hair tied back like that,] I thought, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sakura?" I called.  
  
She turned around and saw me. "Syaoran-kun?" she exclaimed. "What is it?"  
  
"Um....can I borrow the phone?" I asked, blushing harder. [Bakabakabakabaka....why must I blush NOW?!]  
  
"Sure," Sakura replied cheerfully. "It's just down the hall. Dinner will be ready soon. It's spaghetti."  
  
"I sorta guessed," I smiled. "I smelt tomato on the way down."  
  
"When you're done with the phone can you help me call the rest down? Oh, and don't worry," she added, correctly interpreting my worried look. "Onii- chan's (is that the correct spelling? I used to take Jap but I quit so now I'm not too sure) studying with Yukito-san tonight. He'll be late. And Dad's on a business trip."  
  
"That's good," I said, walking down the hall. I picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Riiiiing, riiiiiiiing, riiiiiiing...."  
  
"Hello. Li residence."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Xiao Lang? Why are you calling? I arranged your flight back to Hong Kong on Saturday at 2 in the afternoon, if that's what you're going to ask."  
  
"No, I...."  
  
"If you're asking if you can stay there longer, the answer is no. I thought we discussed this already." My mother's voice was disapproving; although so knew about my feelings for Sakura and approved of it, the Li Clan did not. She didn't have much choice, I guess.  
  
"No, it's not that....A Card Book showed up today."  
  
"What? A Card Book? Which one?"  
  
"It's called the Wolc Book or something."  
  
"Oh, the set Clow made after he made the Clow Cards. And what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"I'm the Cardcaptor for this set of Cards, mother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I quickly explained what had been going on in the past few hours, then ended with a plea to stay longer.  
  
"If that is your reason for staying, I'm sure the Li Clan leader will not object." I could almost hear her smile. "I will cancel the flight. Good luck, Xiao Lang, and remember to call back weekly to report."  
  
"Hai!!" I grinned. "I'll do it. It's almost habit now."  
  
"Good luck, and see you next holiday!!" Before I could ask about that...  
  
CLICK!!  
  
I sighed and put down the phone. As I walked past the kitchen, I could see Sakura pouring spaghetti sauce onto six plates of spaghetti. Seeing me walk past, she called, "Dinner's ready!! Call the rest down!!"  
  
"Okay," I climbed to stairs back to Sakura's room.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
"....So this means that their relationship can develop!!" I said excitedly to Eriol-kun. "And I can tape more kawaii moments!!" I smiled dreamily, then snapped back to attention. "But I may need your help."  
  
Kero-chan had finished his 'lecture' on food a few minutes ago, and at this moment, he and Shimi-chan were huddled in the corner, having a discussion. I have no idea what about.  
  
"My help?" Eriol-kun asked in mock surprise, dark eyes dancing merrily. "What for?"  
  
"Well, when they need a nudge in the right direction, and that nudge needs magic to 'happen', you could help," I replied brightly. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Whatever that would help my cute descendant, my daughter, and an angel, I suppose," he smiled, glasses reflecting the light for a moment and obscuring my view of his eyes.  
  
"An a-angel?" I inquired, blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"Isn't that what you are?" Eriol-kun asked, glasses reflecting the light again. I squinted. "Angels care about other people, and often forget about themselves." he continued, looking at me seriously. "They do a lot of good, but usually aren't noticed by anybody. Or at least, they're not properly appreciated."  
  
"Eriol-kun, I-I...." I fumbled for words, but was saved by Li-kun, who burst through the door.  
  
"Dinner's ready," he announced.  
  
"Woo~!!" Kero-chan cheered, then rose into the air, pulling Shimi-chan with him. "C'mon, I'll show you what the food now is like...." He flew out of the door, Shimi-chan following curiously behind.  
  
Li-kun looked over and smiled slyly. "Did I interrupt anything?" he asked with a wicked smile. "I'm so sorry, I'll leave both of you here. Remember to come down when you're done." He turned and slammed the door. I could hear snickering as he descended the stairs.  
  
I blushed. [Never knew that Li-kun had that mean streak in him,] I thought wryly. [I suppose it's payback.]  
  
"So," I said cheerfully, trying to break the awkward moment. "You want to hear my latest plan to get them together?"  
  
"Don't change the subject," he scolded, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"What subject?" I asked, trying to sound confused. [I hope he doesn't pursue our earlier 'subject',] I thought uncomfortably, blushing. [I hope he can't read minds either.]  
  
"Never mind," he replied, sighing. "Come on, let's go down and join the others." He opened the door and gestured.  
  
"Hai," I said, sighing inwardly with relief. I walked out, then waited as he closed the door.  
  
"By the way," he whispered as we approached the kitchen. "I can." {A/N: Read minds, that is. Heh. Some E+T here...o^___________^o And some very un- Tomoyo-like denseness. *laugh* }  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Some time after Syaoran-kun went up, Kero-chan flew in, followed by Shimi- chan, who took one look and eagerly sat down beside one of the plates, sniffing hard. "It smells great..." she said dreamily as she took great big whiffs of the spaghetti.  
  
"It IS great," Kero-chan said happily, sitting down beside a plate next to Shimi-chan's, which incidentally had the largest amount of spaghetti on it. He picked up the end of a strand, then started to suck it up. "You see," he said, slurping. "This is how you eat it."  
  
"It is also messy, bad-mannered, and time-consuming to eat like that," I informed Shimi-chan, who was looking at Kero-chan in fascination. "You should eat it with a fork, like this." I sat down and twisted some spaghetti at the end of my fork, then ate it. "Here," I said, handing a miniature fork to Shimi-chan. "I used Little to shrink it. Would you like me to shrink your plate of spaghetti as well?"  
  
"Um, okay," she said, staring at the mound of spaghetti.  
  
"Little!!" I murmured, taking a card out of my pocket. "Would you please shrink that plate of spaghetti?"  
  
Little appeared in a small blaze of light, giggled, then happily shrunk the plate and the contents on it to a suitable size for Shimi-chan.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled. Little giggled again, then went back to card form. Shimi-chan happily dug in to her food.  
  
"Tish ish delishious!!" Shimi-chan exclaimed with her mouth full. She swallowed and grinned.  
  
"Thanks, but that's not much different from other spaghetti," I told the ecstatic guardian beast, who was stuffing herself with the pasta.  
  
"What did I tell ya?" Kero said happily, busy stuffing the bottomless pit known as his stomach.  
  
"I hope that she won't be like you, stuffed animal," drawled a voice from the doorway. I turned to see Syaoran-kun.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!! Come and eat!!" I exclaimed, then peered behind him. "Where are Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Oh, they're still upstairs," he said, smirking and walking to the table.  
  
"Huh?" I didn't understand, but shrugged it off. I was sure they would come down sometime. {Heh, isn't Sakura dense...XD }  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
I sniggered inwardly as they came into the kitchen. Daidouji was blushing faintly, something she was never known to do unless she was talking to Sakura about her costumes or what she had taped { Not the 'romantic' kind of blush; if you've read the manga you'll know what I mean. ^^ }  
  
Sakura happily invited them to eat. I watched her sparkling emerald eyes dreamily, wondering how there could be such a pure green in this world.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what is it?" she looked up and asked. I blushed furiously while Daidouji and Hiiragizawa snickered simultaneously.  
  
"It-It's nothing," I stammered, then jumped up, sensing a fairly strong magic in the area. "Sakura!!" I said sharply; her eyes widened as she sensed it too. Daidouji whipped out her video camera and started taping. Sighing in resignation to being subjected to needless taping again, I leapt out of the (OPEN) window, Sakura right behind.  
  
Outside on the street, the trees waved wildly as a gale whipped through. The weird thing was, the trees went this way..then the opposite way. It was obvious that it was a Card. To my side, I could hear Sakura releasing her staff. Taking out my own Key, or in this case, Orb or Sword {=S}, I held it in front of me and released it like I had always done. Holding my new Sword, I stood in a defensive stance.  
  
"Windy!! Find the source of this wind!!" I heard Sakura command, then turned and watched as the spirit-like Card whoosh away, returning with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Windy, you did your best, arigatou," Sakura murmured as Windy returned to Card form. Turning to me, she asked worriedly, "What do we do now?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Gomen if this chapter (or fic) wavers to CC, but I can't help it. I'm not Japanese, and they're showing CC over here. I just read some comments on the difference between CC and CCS, and it makes me dislike CC even more. Oh, and I came across this really KAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII *squeal* S+S site. It's at http://www.dagger.net/~sakura/, and the fanfiction and artwork are great. I really liked this picture!! (http://www.dagger.net/~sakura/pics/art18.jpg) A must visit!! ^______^ Well, ja ne till next time, and remember to review, and card ideas are still welcome!!  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


End file.
